La vie dans le lycée Hope
by le bazar manga
Summary: Si on regroupe tous les personnage de manga dans un lycée que va t on obtenir ? je vous laisse y réfléchir a la question. Première fiction / contenant du yaoi rating M pour le langage fleuri plus quelque LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

le matin se lève doucement sur la ville de Tokyo qui est déjà agitée à cette heure de la matinée. Les piéton envahissait les rues et les routes grouillent de voitures plus bruyantes les uns que les autres, la vie quotidienne des habitant étaient prévu aujourd'hui sauf pour une personne.

Cet individu se nommé Yuu hastune, son nom lui a valu beaucoup de moqueries venant de personnes ennuyantes a la vie morose qui cherche a un peu d' action, avec le temps le jeune homme sait forgée une carapace de sadisme pour éviter le mal que d' autre peuvent lui faire subir.

A première vue on ne peut pas devinée que Yuu peut être aussi sadique car physiquement ça ne colle pas, il ne mesure qu' un mètre soixante-sept pour cinquante-huit kilo qui est déjà a son désavantage puis il a beaux avoir dix-neuf ans il fait beaucoup plus jeune, il avait des cheveux court de couleur brun très souvent mal coiffée par manque de motivation la plus total, son regard le plus souvent glacial ornée des pupille bleu qui donne l' impression qui voulais, il avait un petit nez fin qui casse un peu l' image insociable mais plutôt un petit enfant sans défense et puis une bouche aussi fine qui allais bien avec son visage plus qu' enfantin.

Depuis son plus jeune âge il vivait chez son grand-père, un homme d'une extrême gentillesse qui a accepté un enfant d' une unions très mal vue par la famille hastune, qui donne naissance à Yuu malheureusement la mère de ce dernier n' a pas survécu a la grossesse a risque le laissant lui et son père que par tristesse s' est donner la mort incapable de surmonté la mort de sa bien-aimée. Le père du défaint Richard hastune a pris sous son aile le nourrisson que personne ne l'a voulu, pendant ses années il eut des reproches de toute part à cause de l'enfant mais ne fit aucune importance est le considéra comme son propre fils.

En charge de l'enfant il se rendit compte que la chance qu'un enfant peut tourner en délinquant si il n'est pas dans une famille plein d'amour mais il ne peut sauver tous ses malheureux même si c'est un homme puisant dans la société alors après des jours où il réfléchissait à la question il eut une idée ouvrir une école internat qui peut regrouper tout enfant de vie social différente.

Il a bataillé pendant des mois pour que son idée soit excepté en utilisant tous ses contacts et enfin son idéal se fut réalisé, alors la naissance du lycée privé Hope vie le jour.

La première année se passa pas très bien a vrais dire beaucoup d'élevés ont déjà un casier judiciaire et ne supporte pas d'être enfermé dans une salle alors qu'ils peuvent être dehors a l'aire libre à faire ce qu'ils veulent sans rendre des compte à personne.

Enfin malheureusement n'a pas pu continuer son activité car en milieu de l'année il se sent mal en point et il a dut prendre sa retraite, ne voulant pas n'importe qui prendre l'œuvre qu'il a créé il confia l'établissement a son unique héritier Yuu.

Au début un peu sceptique face à la demande de son grand-père il a fini par se laissé convaincre et il prit la tête du lycée uniquement au début de la prochaine année scolaire.

Le temps a passé vite et les vacances d'été prennent fin, le nouveau directeur sera à son poste pour faire réussir à accomplir la tâche qui lui a été confié


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite de " La vie dans le lycée Hope" et j'espère que sa vous plaira.

Je vous rappelle que tous les personnages ne m'appartienne pas (malheureusement) et par conséquent j'écrire les génies qu'ils les ont créé à chaque début de chapitre sans spoil (s'il vous plaît) et je vait faire de mon mieux pour répondre au commentaire a tout le monde.

Donc il y aura les personnages qui vient de maitre EiichiroOda et également de maitre Jun Mochizuki (La majorité d' entre on peut être reconnue de qu'elle mangas ils s'agies et pour les autres je vous donne plus d'info tout en bas de la page)

Bon j'arrête mon baratin et place au chapitre. Bonne lecture

Chapitre 1

Trois heures du matin le premier septembre, ce jour est techniquement arrivé et dans quel que heurs la rentrée scolaire tant redouté pour la plupart des étudient, au revoir vacance d'été ils se revirerons l'année prochaine mais en attendent une épreuve sera entre leurs chemin.

Bon pour certaine personne comme notre novice de l' éducation qui n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit a cause du stresse se demande comment il a pu en arriver là , il a accepté de prendre la relève en pensant que tout serait un jeu d'enfant mais il a passé tous ses vacance a épluché les papier qui concerne les futures deuxièmes années et il se rendit compte que en un an il s' en est passé des chose, déjà l' aptitude des élèves qui sont des vrais monstres entre les bagarres à répétition, l' insolence envers le corps enseignent, leurs incapacité de se tenir tranquille lord d' une sortie organisé et surtout la notes de nourriture qui fait tourné l'œil à quiconque. Les employé de l'établissement ont tous abandonné de se faire respecter par ses énergumènes qu'ils appellent élèves, aussi pendant cette année le nombre de démission est franchement découragent.

Yuu a souvent demandé a son prédécesseur comment il devait si prendre pour calmé cette folie qui habite ses adolescents sur énergiques et comme réponse il a eu le droit à une phrase plus déconcertant que autre chose " soit naturelle et tout se passera bien" , avec cette état d'esprit rien d'étonnant qu'il n'a pas pu tenir une année, son grand-père était beaucoup trop gentil même naïf sur ses idéaux, de nos jour les jeune ne pense qu'a s'amusait et a profité de la vie même Yuu a passé par là et il sait plus que personne qu'on se rend pas compte du mal qui peux être fait.

En y repensant à la manière dont les lycéens ont eu a l'égard de sa seule famille il réfléchit à la manière de le vengeait même si son grand-père ne veux pas un tel acte.

Yuu était allongé dans son lit tout en pensant à une punition des plus sadique, on lui a dit que son sadique venait de sa défunte mère qui n'était pas apprécié par la famille car s'était une étrangère de classe moyenne et des dires sont aussi vite fait leurs apparitions que elle profite du père de Yuu pour s'offrir de belle chose, le manipulé à sa guise même elle le trompé avec d'autre homme fortuné. Attaqué de toute par la femme à révéler d'être une rancunière tenace se vengeant de manière a tel pions que plus personne ne s'en prend à elle et même sans sa la seule personne à qui elle a pu être accepté étais bien évidemment le père de son naturell

Après d'avoir réfléchie a une sentence qui n'a pas encore était trouvé le jeune homme regarde son téléphone qui indique trois heures quarante-six du matin, il soupira en pensant que ça ne serre a rien de resté au lit donc il se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain pour se laver, peut être avec l'eau chaude il y aura les idées plus claires, et se détendre un peu chose qui échoua car il est en proie aux doutes comment va-t-il faire pour réussir ? Cette question le hante depuis plusieurs semaines déjà même plus le temps passe plus la réponse devient moins évidente.

Il sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette qu'il a enroulé autour de sa taille et une légère brise glacial le fit frissonné il a oublié de fermé sa fenêtre même si l'été est encore là on peut quand même ressentir l'automne arrivé à grand pas, alors il se dépêche de fermé cette foutu fenêtre car être malade sa sera le dernier de ses souci.

Il regarda a nouveaux son téléphone qui lui montrais l'heure quatre heures dix du matin, il se dit que la journée sera extrêmement long et sur cette pensé plus que négative à son sens qu'il continua à se préparé, il enfile un smoking de couleur grise spécialement taillé pour lui avec sa taille peu de chance qu'il trouve son bonheur et pour lui ses un complexe car énormément de personnes se moquais de lui en le prenant de haut et en plus avec son nom de famille Hastune a dégénérer plus les chose car beaucoup de personne l' identifie a la chanteuse virtuel aux poireaux, les première fois il ne fit pas attention même a force sa devenez plus qu' énervant.

Il prit très vite son petit déjeunée et il se dit que a quoi bon resté chez lui et il prit la décision de partir pour aller à son nouveau lui de travaille.

Cinq heures du matin le jeune homme était déjà arrivé depuis une demi-heure et cette avance lui a permis de vérifiait si tout étais opérationnel, également de mieux connaitre les lieus. Il est déjà venue à plusieurs reprise mais pour assister à son grand-père mais il ne connaissant pas vraiment tout l'établissement.

Donc après avoir repéré toute les salles il se remémore pour au moins d'éviter de se perdre car on peut dire que son prédécesseur n'a pas fait les choses à moitié en gros il y a plusieurs bâtiments le premier dédier a l'éducation se comporte en structure en forme de ''U'' sur de étage et un sous-sol. Donc l'aile droite contient les salles de classes, environs une quarantaine de portes avec une classes inscrit en haut de ses dernières et pour plus de sécurité les ancien et les nouveau élèves seront séparé pour éviter que les sempai ne détint sur les première années même si tout ceci ne fera pas une grande la différence au moins on peut minimiser les dégâts potentiels en plus simple les deuxièmes années à l'étage et les premières années au rechaussée. Pour l'aile gauche il y a la cantine, les bureaux des professeurs, les locaux des employés et bien évidement le bureau du directeur. Alors à quoi peut bien servir la partie centrale hé bien tout simplement a séparé les élèves de la cantine il faut savoir que se lycée a inconstamment regroupé tous les grande bouffes du paye qui par ailleurs a fait de lord dégât lord de l'années dernière car on va dire que certain préféré de sécher l'heure pour aller voir ce qui se passe dans la cuisine et surtout que la brigade a du être changé au moins cinq fois dans l'année tellement qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus de ses condition plus que dégradant selon eux.

Bon pour les autre bâtiments n'ont pas pu être visité par le nouveau directeur des lieux par faute de temps car il y a encore plein de chose a faire avant l'ouverture.

Sept heures quarante, le moment fatidique se rapproche dans vingt minutes tous les élèves seront renient pour la cérémonie de la rentré mais avoir autant d'élèves désinvoltes dans une même salle est-elle une bonne idée ?

Yuu médité sur la question à ce moment il était dans son bureau, assit dans son fauteuil en cuir et dos au bureau en bois massif, il regarde par la fenêtre qui donne sur l'entrée de l'école alors il contacte que des jeune personne y pénètre. Plus le temps passe plus une foule se forme devant l'établissement. Ça fait dix minute qu'il observe ces jeune gent plus ou moins motivés et on peut voir que la tension monte avec certain " Une vrais poudrière" se dit-il avec un aire blasé.

Un son sourd se fit entendre dans la pièce qui a la même occasion fait sortir le directeur de sa trompeur, il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant qu'un " entré" réponde au bruit alors la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme qui s'aventure dans la salle en ferment la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers le bureau d'un pas confiant.

Yuu regardait l'homme qui n'a jamais connue, s'était un grand brun aux cheveux court bien coiffé qui donné un air de sérieux a son travail, avec ses lunettes posait sur son nez fin et devant ses yeux marrons qui part ailleurs lui aller bien à son visage également fin lui renforce cette impression de sérieux, il avait une fine bouche puis un détail peu commun il avait une paire de boucle d'oreilles composées d'anneaux dorés suspendu au bout de rubans noirs.

Avec cette description le directeur ne parvenait toujours pas a identifié le jeune homme a doit avoir entre vingt-cinq ou vingt-six ans, on peut dire qu'il n'a pas encore eu le temps de voir le personnelle alors c'est un peu honteux qu'il prit la parole pour au moins mettre un nom sur la personne devant lui.

" Vous êtes ? " Ses joues un peu rouge se disant que ce n'était pas très professionnelle de sa part.

L'homme en question sourie en entendant cette question qui est un peu surprenant et la gêne du jeune homme est amusante que autre chose.

"Bonjour monsieur Hastune, je me présente Reim, Reim Lunette enchanté de vous connaitre "lui répondit-il malgré son amusement son ton reste très solennelle.

Yuu leva un sourcille face à l'homme devant lui malgré le visage plus que serin de ce dernier, quelque chose n'allait pas mais bon il fit impasse et il reprend un air calme puis il lance un regard neutre a son interlocuteur.

" Bien monsieur Lunette en quoi puis je vous aidée ? "

Reim pris un air sérieux, il prend une respiration avant de répondre a la question.

"Je suis votre secrétaire et le responsable au service d'administration" la sensation étais plus que froid Yuu étais mal à l'aise face à Reim mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit le secrétaire se mit à rire a gorge déployé sous le regard plus que surprit du plus jeune "Je vous en veux pas de pas me connaitre votre grand-père ma prévenu que vous pourrait de ne pas savoir qui on est"

Yuu est complétement perdu, bon c'est vrai que s'est impoli de pas savoir qui sont les personne qui vont travailler avec lui.

Après quelque secondes l'homme a lunette repris son sérieux et posa son regard sur Yuu.

"Désolé pour cette mauvaise plaisanterie mais j'ai remarqué que vous êtes ailleurs donc j'ai cru bon de vous faire changer les idées"

Une fois que la révélation a atteint aux oreilles du directeur il se surprit lui-même que le petit manégé du secrétaire a été efficace mais bon il ne va pas le montré et puis quoi encore sa fierté est en jeu dans cette affaire, pour toute réponse il détourne le regard.

"Si c'est juste pour sa vous pouviez disposer monsieur lunette" dit-il avec une moue involontairement gamin et dire que ses le directeur d'un lycée

"Je ne peux partir car la cérémonie commence dans cinq minute"

Le plus jeune jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et constata que le secrétaire avait raison, donc il se lève de son fauteuil, contourne le bureau et passe à côté du brun sans un mot. Le brun le suit sans dire de plus préfèrent laisser son supérieur se concentré car on peut dire que les élève d'ici sont un vrais cauchemar et qu'il faut être convaincant dès la première impression, chose qui est dur à faire avec des cas impossible.

Le gymnase est un grand bâtiment situé derrière le bâtiment principale est exceptionnellement aujourd'hui il est utilisé pour l'ouverture de cette année car le temps étais pas favorable pour qu'il puisse le faire dehors, donc le directeur étais entré par la porte de derrière et il observe les élèves déjà présent, la tension étais déjà palpable entre les jeunes gens sa commence bien.

"Une vraie poudrière" pensa Yuu sentant que la moindre étincelle pourrait être fatal pour le bâtiment.

Après quelque secondes de bavardage bruyant qui résonne dans le gymnase un homme qui se situe derrière un pupitre en bois installé pour l'occasion essaye de se faire entendre mais rien a faire, tout ceci agaçait le directeur qui se dit que la partie commençait mal, alors Yuu s'approchait du pupitre et une fois arrivé à proximité il respire profondément avec un regard mécontent.

"SA SUFFIT BANDE DE SALES GAMINS !"

Effet qui a marché du tonner car tous les regards haineux sont tourné en direction du jeune homme, plus aucun bruit se fit entendre qui devient presque lourd mais le dirigent ne se démonte pas pour autant et il aborde le même regard que les élèves.

"METTEZ VOUS EN RANG SA NE SERAIT PAS DU LUXE VOUS SAVEZ, NOUS AVONT PAS DE TEMPS A PERDRE"

Mais aucun ne obéissent à l'ordre même une vague de brouhaha qui proteste, face à ce retournement de situation Yuu ne sait plus quoi faire tous commence à partir en chaos total même une bagarre général pointé le bon de son nez réduisant le directeur impuissant devant cette révolte, il réfléchit aussi vite qu'il put pour arrêter se déluge et une pensée lui vient à l'esprit " soit naturelle", les parole de son grand-père résonne dans sa tête et puis il pensait a la mauvaise blague de Reim si il était pas était en tors le secrétaire aurait une des heures supplémentaires non payée bien sûr, c' est alors qu'il a eu une idée, il cherche le brun du regard qui étais vers la porte de sortie donc Yuu attire son intention en faisant des geste pour l'informé de venir chose qui se fait en un éclair, une fois les deux réunies le plus jeune lui dit ce qui compte faire, après que l'information très vite approuvé le brun partie au pas de course du gymnase.

Le plans mis en place Yuu ne put s'empêché de rire qui interpella certain qui s'arrêtent de se prendre la tête et tout ceci a fait effet domino alors tous le mondes regardent le jeune homme qui se bidonné de rire, une fois l'intention attiré le jeune homme se calme remarquant les regards intriguée des élèves et il décide de répondre a la question silencieuse avec un sourire sadique à souhait.

«Bandes de sales gosses impolies vous êtes pires que tous ce que on m'a raconté à vos sujets mais je viens d'avoir une idée amusent…" li marqua une pause pour mieux remarqué les élèves curieux de savoir à quoi consiste son "idée" comme il le dit si bien, pour Yuu si il pouvait il serait en plein jubilation tellement il est heureux de son initiative "Comme la plus part d'entre vous le sait notre établissement possède un internat qui est très peu utilisé donc au vus de la petite scène que vous m'avait offert avec entrains sa serait très mal vu que je ne fais pas de même pour vous remercier et j'insiste à ce que vous puissiez en bénéficié de ma générosité, en gros pour ce qui n'ont pas compris j'ai consulté avec moi-même que l'internat sera obligatoire pour tous, pas la peine de me remercier, je dois dire que ma bonté me perdra"

Pendant le monologue du jeune homme aucun élèves et professeur ne présente de résistance même ils ne s'attendent pas à se virement de situation plus qu'inattendu. Une fois le message bien compris pour tous un grand "HEIN" fit écho dans la bâtisse l'effet de Yuu a étais a ses attente.

Après avoir pu observer la plupart des visages plus que décomposé face à la nouvelle Yuu salut poliment les nouveaux résidents du lycée et s'apprête à partir mais une vois en colère l'interpella.

"Vous ne pouvais pas faire ça!"

Le jeune homme regard intensément pour savoir d'où viens la voix et ses yeux bleu se pose sur un jeune garçon au trais du visage calme en apparence mais ses iris de couleur charbon le fixe avec un aire de défi.

Une fois l'individu repéré Yuu s'approche de ce dernier, une fois a une bonne distance il le regarde dans les yeux de son adversaire et un sourire se dessine sur son visage.

"Pourquoi ? Après tout je suis le chef ici et puis n'oubliez pas que l'académie n'a pas de pouvoir dans cette établissement car vous savez cette école a étais reconnu en une année étant le pire de tout le pays donc personne ne veux s'en chargée la responsabilité, alors plutôt vous laissé vagabondé dans les rues a faire je ne sais quoi je préfère largement vous gardée ici au lieu que vous ne séchiez les cours"

Après ses mots il tourne les talons, il se dirige vers la sortie avant de se souvenir d'une chose très important ou avait-il la tête franchement, donc il se retourne vers les élèves pour leur informé.

"Aussi une chose de très important à vous informer, au vus des notes de l'année dernière étais plus que catastrophique donc l'établissement et tout le personnelles qui y travail prend une année supplémentaire pour vous enseignaient tout ce qui vous faut afin que vous puissiez réussir vos examen sur ce bonne journée a tous"

Et il partit sans demandé son reste, le élèves sont abasourdies par les évènements qui viens se passé, la salle se vide peu a peu mais le garçon de tout a l'heure resta sur place ont peu dire que son orgueil a pris un sacré coup, alors qu'il pensé a comment se vengé de l'affront une présence se fait sentir derrière lui, il se retourne pour voir un visage qui connait bien.

"Ne reste pas la Ace"

Ace le regarde avec une envie de meurtre, méprisant quiconque toute personne qui lui cherche le moindre problème. Son ami qui ne se démonte pas reste sur place en se disant que sa mauvaise humeur passera, après quelque seconde Ace commence à se déplacé vers la sortie à quoi bon resté ici lui servirait et son amie le suis sans rien dire, une fois à proximité de la sortie le jeune homme regarde son ami avec le même aire grognon.

"Tu sais Marco tous se passera pas comme ça il va voir cette enflure"

Alors sa vous plaies (pour ma part je l'espère en tout cas) n'hésité de laissé un petit commentaire sur vos impressions toutes critiques constructives sont le bienvenu

Si vous voulez des personnages de vos mangas préférés se présentent dans cette fic dites le moi et je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Bon il est temps de vous laisser à la prochaine


End file.
